


This Looks Familiar...

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leonard makes a gorgeous baby, New parent Snarts, Sweet little baby Legends, That can be taken two ways, The Refuge, past adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Kendra feels like she's seen this scene before...





	This Looks Familiar...

**Author's Note:**

> While digging into Season 1 and finding the Captain Canary moments for another story, I noticed that Leonard is holding his baby self at the Refuge. Teenage Sara is holding baby Stein, so we don't see grown Sara and I just started down Speculation Road like crazy.
> 
> It didn't totally fit in that story, so it became it's own entity. :-)

Once the new family settled in, the Waverider crew came to visit.  Little Bianca needed to get used to the insanity of her time travelling family early, after all.  Even Kendra and Carter showed up.

As the team sat and chatted, Kendra watched as Leonard walked with Bianca, smiling down at the baby.  Then she glanced over at Sara, staring lovingly at her husband and daughter.  And suddenly, almost as if she was having another life flashback, Kendra remembered their time at the Refuge.

Sara turned to her friend.  “Kendra, you ok?”

Kendra grinned.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.  I’m just remembering something.”

“Something here remind you of a past life?”

“Not exactly.  Do you remember hiding out in the Refuge when we kidnapped all your younger selves?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I remember quite clearly seeing a scene very similar to this.”  Kendra nodded to Leonard, who was still oblivious to their stares (or he just didn’t care).

Sara smiled.  “Oh yeah, teenage me was holding baby Stein and Len was holding his baby self.  That was a little strange.”

“Yeah, but I also remember seeing you—grown you – staring at them.”

“Me?  What do I have to do with this?”

Kendra shook her head.  “Really, girl?  You were staring at him like you were picturing him holding your own baby.”

Sara blushed.  “Shhhh!”

“What is there to be embarrassed about?  The fact that you were crushing on your future husband?”

“I… I don’t know!  It’s weird!”

“The time traveling, the reincarnating Egyptian hawk people, the timeship that talks, the guy in the robotic suit, and all that stuff isn’t weird enough to beat staring at the man you’d one day marry?  You have been doing this too long.”

“Oh shut up!” Sara laughed.  She really had missed Kendra.  “Was I really that obvious?”

“That day?  Absolutely!  Any other day?  Yeah, then too.  You guys and your flirting was really… _blatant_.  We all had bets going on how long til you got together.”

“Ok, ok, you’re absolutely right.  It’s still really weird when you sit down and think about it.”

Kendra chuckled.  “I try not to think too hard about my life.  Reincarnating for centuries is enough to give you a headache most days.”

Sara joined her chuckling.  “Yeah, coming back from the dead will do that to you.”  Then her eyes met Leonard’s.  “But realizing it led to perfection… well, it’s all worth it.”

Kendra beamed with happiness for her friend.

Just then, Leonard walked over.  “Just what are you ladies laughing at so much?”

“Sara had a crush on you,” Kendra giggled.

Leonard’s eyes narrowed in confusion.  “I feel like that’s less funny and more of a good thing.”

“See?” Kendra said, her hand gesturing towards Leonard.  “He gets it!”

“No,” Leonard drawled, “I really don’t think I do.  But regardless, I think someone needs her mama.”

Bianca was beginning to fuss a bit and was in need of some food.

Sara scooped the baby from his arms and walked away to feed her.

“So, what’s this I hear about my wife having a crush on me?” Leonard asked with a smirk.

Kendra rolled her eyes.  “Ok, the short version is this: back when we hid at the Refuge with all the younger versions of you guys, Sara had the cutest wistful stare while you were holding baby you.”

Leonard got a bit of a wistful look as well as he looked in the direction Sara just went.   “She knew way back then, eh?”

Kendra nodded.  “Everyone was going gaga over the babies, but Sara only had eyes for you.  It was really sweet.  And I’m so glad you both got this opportunity.”

She patted Leonard on the shoulder and went to find Carter.

Leonard grinned and headed for the bedroom where he knew his girls would be.  He knocked softly and walked in.

“Hey,” Sara said softly.  “She’s only about halfway done.”

“That’s ok.  No rush.  I came to see you.”

“Oh?  What trouble is there now?  Did Mick break something?”

Leonard chuckled as he joined them on the bed.  “No, nothing like that.  Kendra and I just had a little talk.”

Sara smiled.  “Oh really?”

“Yeah.  So, that long ago?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have called it love then, but I apparently could've pictured a future with you.”

“Hmmm.  I’m flattered, assassin.  And you don’t have to look so surprised.  I knew sooner than that.”

“What?”

“Yeah.  Probably our first bar fight.”

“Leonard, that was a few hours into knowing each other.”

“Yes, it was.  Like you said, I wouldn’t have called it love.  Not for quite some time.  But the way you took on all those guys and made them whimper?  Hot.  Damn hot.  I knew you were something special then.”

“Well, thank goodness for bar brawls and time mercenaries,” Sara laughed.

“Hard to believe I have Rip Hunter to thank for my life now.”  He smirked.  “I won’t, of course.”

Sara smiled.  “Of course.”  At that moment, Bianca finished nursing.  “Mind burping her?”

“Of course not,” Leonard answered, taking the infant and placing her against his shoulder. 

He couldn’t help but smile.  His friends were downstairs, and his entire heart was in this room.  Maybe one day he would consider thanking Rip.

Maybe.


End file.
